marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Hobgoblin
Harold "Harry" Osborn is the deuteragonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. History Early Years Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Harry is the son of Oscorp Industries CEO, Norman Osborn and his wife, Emily. Emily died giving birth to Harry. Because of this, Norman disdains his son unless he can prove to him that he, Harry, is worthy to keep up the Osborn Legacy. Since then, Harry has done everything to win his father's approval. When Harry started attending Midtown High, he met and befriended Peter Parker. The two remained friends even after Harry started attending Horizon High. Field Trip to Oscorp Harry was present when students from Midtown High, including his friend, Peter. What Harry and the others didn't know was that an experimental radioactive spider bit Peter, giving Peter spider-like abilities. Worried for his friend, Harry goes after Peter in the bathroom. But he couldn't find him. What he didn't know was that Pete was sticking to the bathroom ceiling. Suspention Harry, with his classmates, Anya Corazon and Miles Morales, along with Max Modell, the director and founder of Horizon High, came to Midtown High for a special lecture. Harry believed that Peter should enroll at Horizon High and tried to convince him to do so. During the lecture, one of the machines the Horizon High students brought malfunctioned. What no one knew was that the machine was sabotaged by Spencer Smythe in revenge against Max Modell. Spencer Smythe also took a picture that made it look like the machine was sabotaged by Harry. Because of this, Harry is suspended until an investigation could be done. Harry noticed that Spider-Man happened to appear and stopped machine and blamed Spider-Man for what happened to him. Osborn Academy for Geniuses In response to Harry being suspended, his father, Norman, created a school for Harry to attend. He warned his son not to disappoint him this time. When the investigation proved Harry's innocent of the crime, he was allowed to return to Horizon High. However, Norman encourages Harry to continue attending Osborn Academy. He agrees to do so. Appearance Harry is a teenager with black hair and blue eyes. His regular attire consists of grey shirt under dark grayish blue sweater, black pants, and shoes. Personality Harry is quite cheerful most times. He can be very sociable. He is also a very loyal friend, especially to Peter. Harry also has a devotion to his father and will do what he can to win his approval, even choosing to continue attending Osborn Academy instead of returning to Horizon High. Harry can also have anger issues, especially towards Spider-Man who he sees as the source of everything that has gone wrong in his life. Relationships Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Peter Parker/Spider-Man Harry and Peter have been friends since they attended Midtown High together. Their friendship remained strong even after Harry started going to Horizon High. Harry, v that Peter can do great things, convinced him to enroll in the same school. The part of the day they look forward to is when they meet at their favorite cafe. Harry has a hatred of Spider-Man as he believes that Spider-Man is the one who got him suspended from Horizon High. Since then, he believes Spider-Man is the source of all his problems. Harry does not know that Spider-Man and his best friend are the same person. Norman Osborn | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} .]] Harry loves his father and tries to win his approval to show he is worthy of the Osborn name. Even though he shows some disdain for Harry over the death of Emily, Norman often tries to push his son to succeed and to always obey him. When Harry was suspended, Norman created the Osborn Academy for Geniuses so Harry can attend it. Even after Harry was allowed to return to Horizon High, he convinced his son to continue attending Osborn Academy. He claims he would move mountains for Harry. Spencer and Alistaire Smythe Spencer and his son, Alistaire, have a dislike for Harry. Mostly likely because of Norman. Powers and Abilities Abilities Genius Level Intelligence: Harry was intelligent enough to get accepted into Horizon High. He even constructed his own set of bombs and other equipment. Trivia * Harry's hatred of Spider-Man yet friendship with Peter Parker mirrors his 2002 movie counterpart. * Harry has black hair in, contrast with to other versions who have either red or brown hair. * Harry's inventions of bombs are similar to how he becomes the Green Goblin. Category:Males Category:Midtown High students Category:Horizon High students Category:Oscorp Category:Osborn Academy students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Allies